A Minor Extortion
by TheMaskedSlasher
Summary: Rico forces Oliver to make a hard choice. Lemony slash ensues. If you don't like such stuff, then DON"T READ!


So I don't really watch this show but I really got the urge to write this story, so I did. I wrote this with the Oliver and Rico from the final season in mind, though if I continue this it will take place sometime earlier. It's slash and it's explicit so if you don't like either of the aforementioned, then you should definitely not read. Also, if it's not too much to ask, please review, I really would appreciate your input.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or it's respective characters, they belong to whoever it is they belong to.

Oliver looked to the beach in front of him with heavy eyes, his long hair plastered to his forehead.. It had been a long, slow day, and with the exception of Lilly and Miley who had come to visit him earlier on, not a single soul had set foot on the beach that day.. The girls didn't stay for long though, the heat eventually got to them and they ditched him, leaving him to roast his buns off while they left for the air conditioned Malibu beach house to paint their nails.

"Some friend they are," said Oliver to no one in particular. He dropped his head into his arms resting over the counter, and let out a cry of exasperation. He was considering going for a quick swim in the ocean to cool off when his thoughts were interrupted by a loud, obnoxious voice.

"Hey-o!" said Rico from a distance away, rapidly approaching his concession stand.

"Hey Rico," answered Oliver apathetically, puzzled by Rico's grinning, sweaty face, " Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Because, the weather out here is beautiful, don't you think?" asked Rico, raising his arms and chest and looking up at the sky.

"No," said Oliver brusquely, "how can you say that?"

"Well, it's probably because of my Latin blood, it makes me more durable in this type of temperature" gloated Rico.

"Or maybe it's because the heat is so much like where you come from, hell" said Oliver just loud enough for Rico to hear..

"Funny," said Rico with an angry look, "don't forget who you're talking to, Oliver."

"Rico, it's like a hundred degrees out here, there's absolutely nobody out here to buy anything. Can I just have the day off?" he asked, almost positive of what Rico would say.

"Sure," said Rico.

"What? Are you serious?" asked Oliver, taken aback by the boy's unusual display of kindness.

"Yeah, what are friends for?" said Rico, a smile on his face.

"Thanks!" said Oliver with a grin, putting his hands on the counter, preparing to launch himself over it.

"Too bad we're not friends," said Rico suddenly, his smile quickly replaced by an annoyed look. Oliver looked at Rico horrified.

"How could you say that? Of course we're friends!" said Oliver sounding desperate.

"Nice try, but unless you want to be out of work I suggest you stay here until your shift ends." he said, a cruel smile on his lips.

"But it just started! Please, I'm begging you! I'll do anything!" cried Oliver.

"Anything?" asked Rico, a mischievous look on his face. Oliver thought it over for a moment, knowing what might be in story for him if he accepted such a deal from the devil-child.

"Anything," he finally agreed, knowing he would back out in a second of things went awry.

"Okay then," said Rico with a smile, climbing over the counter and sitting there, checking Oliver out. Rico say on the counter for what felt like an eternity, staring at Oliver with a unsettling smile, occasionally rubbing his chin and humming questioningly.

"Hurry up Rico, there won't be any point of thinking of something evil to do to me if you spend my whole shift thinking it up," said Oliver, trying to end the torturous suspense.

"I want you to blow me," said Rico, making direct eye contact with Oliver as he spoke.

"What?" shrieked Oliver, nearly choking on his own words, quickly looking away from Rico's intense gaze.

"I've always been curious what a guy tastes like," said Rico, still looking at Oliver, "Come on man, you can't tell me you've never thought about it before."

"Well I haven't, because I'm straight," said Oliver, trying to look Rico in the eyes, but quickly conceding an looking away,

"Hey, so am I, I'm just curious, that's all," he said.

"B-but, why?" he asked, his face marked with distress.

"Because, Oliver, I want to. Now, are you up for it or not, because I haven't go all day," said Rico, his expression angry again. Oliver thought it over long and hard, he couldn't deny that the thought was definitely stirring his manhood, plus he wouldn't be doing anything gay really, it would only be gay on Rico's part, since he would be doing all the sucking After much deliberation on his part Oliver finally managed to convince himself to go with it.

"Fine, but where? Because we can't do it here, it's too public." he scoffed.

"Yeah we can," said Rico his face looking brighter, "No one's here anyways"

"What? What if someone catches us?" pressed Oliver.

"Who?" asked Rico, "There's no one around here to catch us!"

"Well-" started Oliver, but he was interrupted by Rico, who jumped from the counter and into the shack beside him.

"Here, you stand like that, and I'll-" he said kneeling down under the counter and grabbing Oliver's shorts and boxers, pulling them down to his ankles in one fell swoop, "-blow you from here." Oliver let out a yelp of surprise at his sudden nakedness.

"What are you doing!" said Oliver, his voice getting high-pitched.

` "I told you, I'm giving you a blow job, don't be such a pussy," he teased. Rico waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness under the counter, curious about the size of the member in front of him. When his visibility began to clear, Rico's jaw dropped in surprise, seeing the fat, drooping cock in front of him, Oliver's large balls hanging below. Just half hard the monster looked to be near seven inches, Rico could only imagine how big it could get once fully hard . Rico licked his lips in anticipation and took a moment to take in the breathtaking sight, the pink head slowly swelling as Oliver's organ reacted to the situation. He grasped Oliver's shaft firmly and slowly moved his hand down then back up, then repeating the motion.

Above the counter, Oliver's face couldn't have been more incriminating, his eyes were closed and his mouth was open in an large "O" shape, emitting loud, ecstatic moans. Luckily for them, the temperature was hot enough to deter even the most determined beach goers, so Rico was left to pleasure Oliver to his heart's content. After having looked at and analyzed every detail of Oliver's dick, Rico moved close and pressed his tongue hard onto the swollen head, giving it a lick. For the first time in his life, Rico was getting to taste the essence of a man, and it was better than he'd ever expected. The sweet yet salty taste that Oliver gave off was enough to drive Rico crazy with lust. In a quick motion, he slid his lips over Oliver and pushed himself down until he had engulfed nearly half of the cock. Oliver let out another high-pitched yelp, he pushed his hips forward into Rico, brutally shaking the young boys head. Rico moaned on Oliver's dick in protest, putting his hands up against Oliver's hips, trying in vain to get the older boy to stop. Eventually, the teenager got the message and stopped his barrage on the younger boy's mouth, but not before having successfully pushed himself a couple of inches deeper.. Rico didn't mind though, he loved the feel of another man's cock inside his mouth, stretching his lips and filling his cheeks.. Rico bobbed his head up and down Oliver's engorged shaft, slowly at first, but gradually picking speed until he couldn't go any faster.

"Rico," moaned Oliver quietly from above, slipping his hands under the counter to grab his head. He pushed himself the rest of the way into Rico's throat and let out a loud groan, releasing his load down Rico's small throat. The large organ twitched violently in Rico's young throat, but he didn't care, all he cared about was swallowing as much of the thick, milky cum as possible., which was a lot more than he'd expected. Rico almost choked a couple of times but he was able to hold on until he'd sucked Oliver dry.

Oliver gently pushed Rico off of his rapidly softening dick with a trembling hand, sighing deeply as he did .Rico remained on his knees and smacked his lips, savoring the taste of cock that still lingered in his mouth. He'd been so caught up in sucking and swallowing Oliver that he hadn't noticed his own erection until he looked down.. He sat on his knees and looked at his tented shorts before slipping them down his thighs to reveal his dripping, Latin, six and a half inch cock in front of him. Rico began to stroke himself slowly but stopped after thinking of a better way to get off.

"Oliver, get down here," shouted Rico, getting off his knees and sitting back against the wall of his shack. Oliver hesitated for a moment before ducking down awkwardly, his mouth falling open when he saw Rico's position

"You said I could go after you blew me!' cried out Oliver.

"I lied, now such me off," said Rico with a smug look.

"No!" insisted Oliver, standing his ground.

"Then I'll see you in four hours!" smiled Rico, pulling his shorts up and beginning to crawl out from under the counter.

"Wait!" said Oliver, putting his hand in front of Rico to stop him. "How long do I have to suck you off for?" he asked tentatively.

"Until I jizz," answered Rico.

Oliver scrunched up his face and let out a frustrated groan, "Do I have to drink it?"

"No, I can jizz all over your face if you want," said Rico, feeling his cock twitch at the thought.

"Damn it Rico," he said quietly, "but that's it, okay? No more."

"No more, promise," Rico assured him. Oliver began to get on his knees while Rico lowered his shorts for a second time, when the teen furrowed his brow, a thought crossing his mind.

"But wait, how do I know you won't go back on your word afterwards?" he asked with and inquisitive look.

"You don't," said Rico with an evil grin, "but if you want any chance of getting out of here, you'll do it." Rico pulled down his shorts the rest of the way, his dick slapping loudly onto his stomach after being released.

"You don't wear any boxers?" asked Oliver.

"Nope, it's a lot more freeing without them," he replied, biting his lip as he slowly stroked his flushed meat.

"Fine, I'll do it," said Oliver reluctantly. He slipped under the stand and planted his hands on either side of Rico's legs. He moved in towards him, turning his head awkwardly, then backed away. He repeated the motion a couple of times before looking at Rico, smiling sheepishly, and saying, "I don't know how."

"Just put your mouth on my dick and suck," said Rico through gritted teeth, glaring at Oliver with his evil, little eyes. Oliver moved closer to Rico, moving his hands up to the sides of Rico's planted ass and again moved in on his dick. Preempting another retreat from Oliver, Rico shoved his hands into Oliver's sweaty head and pushed down. Unfortunately for Rico, Oliver was stronger than he had looked and managed to stop himself just before his mouth made contact with the flesh.

"Rico," whined Oliver, using every ounce of strength he had to hold himself against Rico.

"Oliver, do it," commanded Rico, "and watch the teeth." He didn't move his hands or allow Oliver to back away but he didn't push him down further. "Oliver," he warned, growing impatient..

"Fine," said Oliver softly. He closed his eyes tightly and slowly slipped his tongue out from between his lips, the muscle moving like a snake until it briefly grazed the organ before him. Oliver made a whimpering noise and retracted his tongue.

"Don't be such a pussy," said Rico.

"I'm not," said Oliver defensively, looking up at him with an annoyed look,

"Then prove it," taunted Rico.

"Okay," said Oliver, He took a deep breath, and moved back over Rico's cock.

"Pussy," egged on Rico. He hadn't really expected for it to work, but he was proved wrong when he felt a hot wet tongue slide down his slit. "Yeah, lick my hard sexy dick" said Rico breathily. Oliver shot him a stern look.

"Don't do that," he said.

"Okay, okay, I won't say anything," said Rico, lifting his hands up to display his capitulation.

"Mhmm, you won't," mumbled Oliver before leaning down again, this time being much quicker in licking Rico's dick. He swirled his tongue down Rico's slit and then went on to trace his tongue around the edges. After growing used to Rico's taste he slowly slipped his lips over the head and began his sucking. Rico closed his eyes and leaned his head back, he moaned softly and put his hands back on Oliver's head, this time just stroking his hair. The suction on his dick was overwhelming Rico who had never experienced anything like it before. Rico moaned loudly when Oliver began to bob his head down his shaft, feeling himself getting close. Rico's hips began to buck uncontrollably, his balls tightened and he let out one final cry before his balls began to pump his cum up his rod and out into Oliver's mouth.

The first few spurts hitting the back of his throat took Oliver by surprise, but he was quick to recover, and pulled off soon after, halfway through Rico's orgasm. Oliver stared in awe at Rico's cumming dick, the ropes of creamy boy juice streaming from Rico's agitated, swollen member and spraying across his face. When Rico was done all he could do for the first couple of minutes was breathe deeply and look at Oliver's jizz covered face.

"You can go," said Rico, after he regained his composure. Oliver looked at him, confused by the myriad of thoughts crossing his mind, unsure of how to react. After staring at him blankly for a while Oliver simply nodded and got up pulling his shorts up over his half hard dick, something Rico didn't fail to notice. Oliver grabbed a bottle of water and took a large sip, he gurgled his mouth and then spat onto the sand below. "Hey, hey, hey!" said Rico, realizing Oliver was using his water.

"I'll pay for it Rico, calm down," said Oliver quietly, sounding distracted.

"Okay," said Rico noticing, wondering what the usually dumb teem was so pensive about. Oliver grabbed a couple of paper towels and cleaned off his face, then went on to pour the rest of the water onto his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, and then he walked off. Rico, remained on the floor his shorts still wrapped around his knees, a couple of drops of cum slowly trickling down his shaft. He pulled up his shorts and crawled out from under the counter, he stood up and looked at the departing teenager. Confused by the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, Rico swallowed hard, beginning to regret what he'd done with Oliver.


End file.
